


KH: A Seeker's Legacy

by RoxelUchiha



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingdom Hearts, Gen, disney worlds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxelUchiha/pseuds/RoxelUchiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a alternate timeline of Kingdom Hearts Series.<br/>A young woman falls from the sky and lands in the town of Clockwork with a slight case of amnesia finds that she is of there legend of a Keyblade wielder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	KH: A Seeker's Legacy

“Can you hear me?” A voice called out from the darkness that surrounded the young girl. It was too dark to see anyone but she kept walking to where the voice was when she came to where it was a bright light shined from below showing a stain glass of what look to be her. “Do you recognize it?” The voice asked with a curious tone. “No, this is the first time I’ve seen this.” She told the voice but strangely the image on the stain glass looked oddly familiar to her although she could not place it. She gently landed onto the surface of the stained glass with the voice she was hearing disappearing again. A stain glass of her with the eerie presents of darkness surrounding her it felt coldly familiar. “What am I suppose to do?” “You don’t remember do you?” The voice asked sounding closer this time. “How am I suppose to remember something I’ve never seen before?” The girl asked turning to face where the voice was this time only to find a figure wearing a black robe. “It’s natural for you not to know now… but here I believe this is yours.” The hooded figure said as a blade appeared in front of her. She didn’t say anything it was as though the blade was calling her. “This is…” She said as she reached for the blade. “A Keyblade…” Before she could fully grasp the blade in her hand the hooded figure have snapped there fingers causing Darkness to engulf the girl once again.  
-

A dark portal formed in the sky of Clockwork Town having the same young girl fall out of it and into the garden of the castle in the center of the town, this led to a guard coming to see what had fallen in the garden. “This is what came out of that portal… a girl?” The Guard said as he picked the girl up in his arms  
“Key… blade…” The girl mumbled weakly  
“Keyblade? Then that must mean this girl is…” The guard said as a bunch of question rushed into his mind.  
“What is this girl, how does she know of the keyblade?” The man asked himself wanting the answer not just on why she was mumbling about the keyblade but on the girl herself. “Snap out of it, Cipher and taker he to the master first. “ He said shaking himself out of his thoughts and began carrying the uncurious girl to the master’s chambers.  
Cipher found the master in his usual spot in the library. “I’m sorry for bothering you, Master Zero but I’ve found this out in your garden. “Cipher said as the man still had his back turned to him.

“Don’t you think you’re being a bit over worried? I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about…” Zero told Cipher turning to see the girl he was carrying.  
He didn’t speak for a moment taking in the sight of the girl in Cipher’s arms, he could hear her mumbling in her sleeping state of a keyblade.  
He then turned with his hands behind his back. “Let her rest in one of the spare rooms, I’m sure when she comes too that she’ll be able to explain.” Zero told Cipher, who didn’t answer just making his way to the spare room.  
Cipher took the girl to the spar room, laying her down on the bed and covering with a blanket, clenching his fist in frustration. This girl, how was it that she came from another world? She even mumbled something about a Keyblade, that master Zero had told him was just a legend. Standing over the girl while she slept wasn’t going to make finding out any faster, Cipher walked the door before leaving he turned his head o face the sleeping girl on the bed. “I just hoped Master Zero knows what he’s gotten us into.” 

In the girl’s dream, she was back standing on the stain glass without the hooded figure however what was still there was the keyblade that was seemingly calling her as she walked towards the blade a voice came in her head. “That’s it Kreix take the mantle that will forge your destiny!” Hearing this she turned to face the voice expecting the voice to have a body attached to it. “What was that… right my name… it’s Kreix.” She said turning back to take the keyblade in her hand. Once she took the blade flashes of a town with other keybladers flooded her mind.

-

[a memory]  
The Master of Masters stood with his back turned to Kreix. “It’s obvious that you’re different from the others of you’re union.” He said flipping though a page of the book on his desk. “So tell you what I’m gonna do…” The master of masters said with a snap of his fingers instantly there was an X mark that appeared on Kreix’s right hand.  
“You’re know what this is for when the time comes, just let you’e heart be your guiding Key.”  
[memory end]

-

Kreix awoke after, confused to her surroundings and that dream, it felt so real but it was just a dream right? Laying in the bed felt nice but she had to got up; wanting to know where she was, laying the blanket aside she noticed that the mark was there on her right hand. “So it wasn’t a dream…”  
Cipher was outside the door, checking on her by the Master Zero’s request. He opened the door and walked in finding Kreix awake and looking at her right hand. “You’re awake… is something wrong?” He asked noticing her looking at her right hand. Kreix turned her head to find Cipher standing there. “No I’m fine… um…” Kreix lied also unaware of who he was. “Cipher, my name’s Cipher and are you sure you’re okay? you did fall out of a portal in the sky a few hours ago.”  
Finding out that she fell out of the sky and the dream Kreix just had, this was something that anyone wouldn’t believe at first hearing. Cipher saw the look of confusion on her face. “Sorry for dumping all that on you at once.” Cipher told her. “It’s fine I just want to know where I am, I can’t remember anything other then my name being Kreix.”  
Cipher sat down on the bed beside her with a sigh, what was he expecting? for her to remember everything that had happened to her just like that? no that was possible so he kind of felt bad. She was confused but Cipher knew the person that could give her at least one answer she needed. “You should go talk to Master Zero.” without saying a word Cipher stood from the bed and offered her his hand to guide her to Master Zero.  
As the two walked to where Zero was there was someone watching the two. “That’s the girl that fell from the sky?” The person thought silently following the two. “If this really is the girl from that Keyblade Legend Zero goes on about then things just got interesting.” The person said with a grin.  
Cipher and Kreix stopped at a door where the Master was. “Just go right in, I’m sure that Master Zero can answer you’re questions a lot better then I could.” Cipher told her opening the door for her. Kreix walked past him but before she went fully inside the room she turned her head and gave him a smile and said. “Cipher… thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> More will be added to this chapter, thanks for reading :D


End file.
